Singing my life
by Baby Sakura
Summary: As Sakuno's remaining 'close' family member finally left her feeling no more than an orphan, she was arranged to live with her grandma where she hopes to start a new life in university. But life is never perfect. [RyoXSaku]


hey guys it's me again n um...it's been ages hasn't it? hehe i'm sorry to disappoint my ccs fans, but i've currently got the writer's block for syaoran n sakura ", so until then, i'm gonna hav to postpone them till new inspirations arrive to enlighten my life. XDDDDD" so for now, plz give me comments bout my first prince of tennis fanfic.

ps: is anyone free to be my beta reader n correct my poor English? > "

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the anime/manga series that has ever crossed my life or ur life. This one included.

Rating: T for now may be upgraded later

* * *

The mourning service for Takai Ryuzaki was to be held this morning, accompanied by fine weather and the spring blooms that filled the ground of the cemetery. Despite the honourable man he was, only several of Takai's business associates, a few servants and close friends, and his two daughters, Sakuno and Anna, had attended.

The service had been notably quiet and the atmosphere grave. No hysterics or loud tearful wails. Anna had long lost the ability to grief, her precious tears well-reserved for other situations, as her step-sister Sakuno bit her trembling lips when the mahogany coffin was finally lowered into the cavity where it shall not be disturbed again.

Later, the ancient cuckoo clock on the wall in the study room cooed twice to indicate it was early afternoon. On the red velvet sofas, Anna and Sakuno sat separately as they waited for their father's lawyer to read out his will.

* * *

Takai Ryuzaki had first married Sakuno's mother, Sachiko, when he was thirty-two and she, twenty-four. Some may have been taken aback when they found out the age difference between them, and some even stabbed viciously of how she only married for his wealth, having to come from a poor family background. But despite all the talk, Sakuno knew her parents had loved each other dearly and deeply, even though her memories of them together were few. The delivery of Sachiko's first and only child had weakened her body very much and it was only a matter of time before the limit was up. At the age of three, she left Sakuno with her father. 

The impact on Takai was unfathomable. And Sakuno, not wanting to deepen the creases on his forehead any more, had kept becoming a quiet, obedient girl who never shed a tear in front of her father.

Her father, on the other hand, kept himself occupied with increasing piles of work. On the day Sakuno turned eight, she was given yet another surprise. One she was not sure if she liked.

Ever since the arrival of her new step-mother and sister, Sakuno had been shocked into speechlessness. Not even being lost for a whole day during a school field trip had made her utter a single word.

Her step-mother, Anzu Cho, was the type of person Sakuno had often expect from her bedtime stories. She was a beautiful woman, mixed Eurasian and slightly older than Sakuno's own mother. Blond hair in a dark golden shade that framed her oval face and soft chin, her eyes a deep cerulean blue.

Her daughter, Anna, was several months older than Sakuno, but was a precocious talkative child who got her way most of the time. Some may discreetly call her a natural leader, others may call her bossy. Anna took after her mother's appearance.

To Sakuno's surprise, Anzu had treated both children equally and tried her best not to favour one or the other. But Anna often got the better hand of the deal, due to years of having her mother's undivided attention. Still, Sakuno had learnt to respect her new 'mother'. But that alone did not make her feel affectionate towards her, which suited Anna just fine.

But Sakuno's childhood was filled with twists and turns and new surprises. Perhaps it was her father's fault, perhaps it was the children's fault. Soon, Anzu had miraculously disappeared all of a sudden, leaving Anna behind. With no traces, whatsoever, Takai had tried to track her down by private detectives. But the search was fruitless.

Some said she had eloped with another man. Some said the pressure was too big. Some said she had killed herself.

* * *

"Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki and Anna Cho Ryuzaki?"

A man, smartly dressed in a suit, entered the room and strolled over to take a seat behind their father's desk.

The two ladies nodded their head in response. The man took out his reading glasses, opened his suitcase, and cleared his throat.

There had been no surprises in the will so far. As expected, Ryuzaki's estates were divided equally between his two remaining children and his bank account was large enough to last them a lifetime, school institution fee and all. And then there was the insurance. Everything went accordingly – until the end.

"And finally," He pushed the rims of his glasses and looked up from the will, "Mr. Ryuzaki wishes to entrust both of your guardianship to your grandmother, Sumire Ryuzaki, as he believes you will be safe in her care."

Sakuno, who had kept her head down throughout the whole speech, looked up in surprise.

"W-wait a minute!" Anna held her hand up, frowning. "What do you mean by our "guardianship is entrusted"! I'm eighteen this year and I still need someone to take responsibility over me!"

Sakuno remained silent, letting the information sink in. Does that mean they will have to move? But Anna had already asked the question for her.

"So what's going to happen now?" She drummed her fingers impatiently on the bench of the sofa, "When she arriving?"

"Arrangements have already been made to take both mistresses early tomorrow morning by train to Aomori" He paused, "and then ferry to Hokkaido."

The lawyer rubbed his temples warily as he watched and waited for the eruption. Sure enough, a reaction exploded.

"What!" she screeched, "We're moving to some remote island! Hell, you're joking right? Cause it's so funny that no one's even laughing!"

Seeing his indifference, she glared at her step-sister.

"Say something Sakuno!"

But Sakuno only shrugged. Moving or not, it wouldn't make much difference to her life.

In fact, she wouldn't mind the change at all. Without the shadow of a doubt, she held dear memories of her mother in this place, but the neglection of her workaholic father had diluted much of her feelings.

Besides, this was Takai's will. They had no control over it whatsoever.

"I'm afraid you can only oblige to your father's wishes. Here it states you will enrol into the university where your grandmother teaches, and until you graduate, your guardianship will remain in her care, heritage and all."

"This is outrageous!" Anna yelled in fury, but even she knew nothing can change what has already been done.

Livid, she shot to her feet so quick that she knocked over her cup of tea, not giving a single damn about the stain or the shattered glass.

The remaining company winced at the slam of the door.

Sakuno bowed apologetically, only to receive a look of sympathy and pity, for Anna Ryuzaki was infamous for her tantrums. Somehow, she couldn't tell who felt sorrier now.

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed the small prologue….R+R...flames welcomed too. hehe 

and i still need a beta-reader…3


End file.
